Phase 16: Alternate Scene 2
by Aimee-chi
Summary: The second chapter of PHASE 16: ALTERNATE SCENE. This is my own version of Shu and Inori's garden scene on the sixteenth episode of Guilty Crown. A little smutty but not too hardcore. SHU X INORI.


Author's note:

**READ THIS FIRST**

This is actually the second chapter of my previous Shu X Inori story called **Phase 16: Alternate Scene**. I was originally going to leave the story just at that, but since some of you wanted to see more of this story, I wrote this. I've never written a smutty story before, so yes, this is my first time and I'm really embarrassed about it! And I think this is going to be horrible but I really hope you'll still enjoy it. Review please! :)

* * *

><p>There was a time, of course, when Ouma Shu thought about having a sexual intercourse with Yuzuriha Inori, the prettiest girl he had ever seen. In fact, that was probably all he could think about. Well, it was kind of hard not to do that, since the pink haired girl often wore very revealing clothes whenever she was together with him. And, even though he had the power of the king in his right hand, Shu was just another normal boy.<p>

Shu had been through a lot in his life, and it wasn't normal for a seventeen year-old boy like him. He had never seen his father for all his life and her mom wasn't really there to look after him. He couldn't save Samukawa Jun, even with that miraculous power of his. Then he had to suffer through the death of his childhood friend, Gai Tsutsugami. And not long after that, he had to face the death of Hare Menjou, his very best friend who loved him for who he was. And now, he was forced to be a leader, to save all the students—all his friends—and bring them out of Tokyo. It was all too much for him to handle. He should have thought about all of this—about what was he going to do with the Exodus. But he couldn't.

He could only think of her, Yuzuriha Inori, and nothing else.

How could he not, really? He was there, lying on top of her, wearing nothing but his black trousers. His shirt, coat, and scarf were scattered on the floor near them, right beside her white Funeral Parlor's uniform. Inori was pinned to the floor. Her chest was bare and she was actually feeling rather cold from the room's temperature. After all, they were still at the school's botanical garden. She was doing some really inappropriate stuff in public area. People could come to check on them in any second and somehow the thought of it didn't bother her at all.

"What if Yahiro comes to report something?" Shu asked, voice hard and breathy.

"He won't come," said Inori, as if that explained everything. She pulled Shu back to her so she could crush her lips against his. Shu immediately ignored her answer, even when he knew her answer wasn't enough.

They couldn't stop kissing and touching each other's body. It just felt so good and... new. She always thought Shu as a romantic, slow and gentle type of guy. But when it came to this, he was so passionate and slightly rough even.

"Nn!" Inori gasped with her eyes tightly shut. "Shu..."

There was a low groan coming from the back of his throat when Inori dug her nails to the bare skin of his back. It was kind of hurt, of course, but he didn't stop his action.

Shu kissed the particular spot between her breasts, sometimes even casually licked it. He was surprised that he wasn't shaking from being too nervous. He was actually kind of calm, touching her and kissing her at steady pace. He was surely different now. His old self would have been paralyzed at the sight of her naked like this—let alone doing some inappropriate stuff to her.

"Inori..." Shu whispered her name for the, possibly, twentieth times that night. He let his lips grazed to the side, until they touched the most sensitive spot on her chest.

"Ah!" Inori moaned louder when his warm lips were placed on her right rosy tip. She immediately wrapped her fingers around Shu's hair, gently tugging on it but still keeping his face close enough to her chest so he wouldn't stop.

Shu's heart ran faster when he realized what kind of effects did he have on her. Hesitantly, and not quiet confident, he parted his lips and sucked on it. He also ran his free hands around her body. His right arm stayed on the side of her hips, while the other one was reaching down, caressing the inner part of her thigh.

"Nn, Shu!" Inori was overwhelmed with the wave of pleasure as he moved on to her left nipple and captured it between his lips. Shu placed his hand on the back of her thigh and lifted it up so he could wrap it around his waist.

It was too much for her at the moment, so Inori shouted his name, in the most desperate tone. She wanted more of him. The warmth of his lips. The wet and soft touch of his tongue. The gentle caress of his hands on every inch of her skin.

Shu backed away from her, just to see her face. He wanted to know what kind of expression did she put on her face. Inori was always being emotionless for, probably 99% of the time. She rarely spoke, and when she did, her voice was quiet and she only gave out a few words. Now, hearing her screaming his name like this was... kind of sexy.

"Shu..." She called, breathing hard. Her bare chest was heaving up and down, making it difficult for the brown-haired boy to stay focus on looking at her face. "Why did you stop?"

Inori's face was colored with the new shade of red. Her lipstick was kind of smeared, from the long, heavy kisses they just shared. Her lips were parted, allowing the air to flow into her mouth and her hair was no longer tied with little red ribbons. And yet, she had never looked more beautiful in Shu's eyes.

He raised a hand and placed it on the side of her face, feeling the smoothness of her skin. He leaned down and gently pressed his temple against hers.

"Inori," he whispered slowly. His eyes were half-lidded as they gazed upon hers. "I've never done this before," he confessed.

She waited for a second or two before answering. "Me too."

"I..." He gave her lips a slow and gentle kiss, only for a brief moment. "If we go further, I'm afraid that I'm gonna hurt you."

She didn't really know what he was talking about. For the last half an hour, she had been having the greatest time of her life. "You won't."

Shu was blushing a little when he explained more. "People say that it's going to hurt when you're doing it for the first time."

"Doing what?" She innocently asked. "Sex?"

He nodded. His fingers were still caressing her cheek, making her feel calm and comfortable.

"Do you want to do it?" she asked again.

He made a sound between a choke and a gasp. "D-do you really need to ask?"

"Do you want to, Shu?" She demanded an answer.

His breath got hitched on his throat. "Yes."

"Is it going to make you happy?"

Flushed, he glanced away. He was too embarrassed to look at her in the eyes. "Y-yes."

"Then I don't care." She circled her arms around his neck and hugged his body. Shu stifled a gasp when his bare chest was pressing against hers. "I want to make you happy, Shu." She whispered on his ears. Inori closed her eyes and listen to the sound of his breathing. She called his name one more time to make sure that it was okay for him to do anything to her.

Shu had never felt so complete. So perfect. He was there, with a girl he loved, who was willingly giving him every permission he needed to touch her.

"I love you," he said, not hesitating. He didn't even care whether she felt the same way or not. He just wanted to say it. Being with her made him feel like he was coming back to his old self. The Kind King, and not The Tyrant. At that time, Inori was the only one who could see right through his mask and accepted him.

Shu crawled down, kissing her stomach and navel while doing so, and got rid of her underwear. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold himself from not being too nervous, and inserted one finger inside of her.

Inori's eyes shot open as she let out a sudden moan. She was being too loud when he pushed in another finger and hitting her most sensitive spot, so he shut her mouth with his. He flicked his tongue and swirled it around hers, moaning into her mouth when she did the same.

After that, everything was happening too fast. She was making a sound between a moan and a cry when he went inside her. He was worried about her, afraid that he was hurting her too much. But she didn't complain—didn't even look like she wasn't enjoying it, so he continued until the end.

They were all sweaty and breathless when Shu finally stopped. He didn't immediately back away from her. Instead, he leaned in closer to gently press his forehead against hers one more time. He gave her a chaste kiss, still trying to steady his own breath. "Inori..." He kissed her temple before he looked straight into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Nn." She weakly nodded, feeling extremely exhausted. She cupped his cheek and pulled him for another slow, but longer kiss. They parted their lips but broke it off before the kiss went too hard.

Shu laid himself down on top of hers, but keeping most of his weight up with his elbows. "Let me stay like this for another minute, Inori. I still want to be close to you."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, running them down his spine.

There were so many feelings swirling on his chest, but the one that he noticed the most was, how grateful he was to have somebody as beautiful as her with him.

"Shu?" Inori's voice sounded soft and beautiful in his ears. "I love—"

Her words were cut off by the ringing of Shu's communication device. Both of them were surprised and even though it was never his attention, Shu had to break away from her and answer it.

"I'm sorry, Sir! The Funeral Parlor member we had in custody has escaped!" One of his Secret Service members told him from the other line.

His eyes went wide for a second and then his face went back to his stern and serious mask he usually put on in public. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Shu?" Inori asked when she saw Shu, rapidly trying to dress himself up. She imitated his action by putting back her clothes on too. "What's wrong?"

"Argo escaped," he answered. The warm and gentle Shu was completely gone. "We need to get him back." He put on his scarf and looked at his right hand.

_I guess it's time to use it again_, he thought to himself. He gritted his teeth, suddenly angry to himself, and curled his fists into balls. "Damn it, Argo."

Still sitting on the cold floor, Inori stared at him with a worried look. "Shu..."

"Inori, you don't have to come if you don't want to," he said, a little softer this time, but still didn't sound as kind as he was a moment ago. "You can stay here and rest." He kneeled down in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

When he was about to leave, Inori grabbed his coat and said, "No. I'm coming with you. We're in this together."

Shu gazed at her, kind of surprised by how tough and fierce she looked right now. "You're right," he said and gave her a hand. "We're in this together."

_No matter what happens, she'll always be with me._

"I trust you, Inori."

* * *

><p>Please excuse all the grammatical errors and typos. I don't usually speak english, and it's already one in the freaking morning and my perverted mind needs some sleep.<p>

Please stop by and give me some reviews, okay? And let me know if you want me to write more about this :) thanks!

xoxo,

Auteure Juillet


End file.
